Ninjago
by NancyDrewified
Summary: Two (maybe soon to be three) stories about Ninjago. REMEMBER TO CHECK CHAPTER TITLES! Rated K because it's pretty kid friendly, not that it's made for kids, just not bloody or anything :) but kids can still read if they want i mean- OKAY I'M JUST CONFUSING EVERYONE! WAY BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Jay and Nya part 1

**A/N: This is a Ninjago story from my account. I decided to post it here too. There are actually two stories, one called Jay and Nya and the other called Ninja Newbies. and maybe a third coming soon. sooooooo I'll say which one as the chapter titles.**

"Jay, I'm scared," Nya whispered to her husband. She was lying on a hospital bed, with Jay sitting beside her.

"There's no reason to be scared, Nya," Jay assured her. "You'll be fine."

"But Jay," Nya whimpered, "what if the baby doesn't make it?"

"Nya, you and the baby will be fine. Now, I'm going to go wait outside with the others," Jay replied, and started to stand up.

"Please stay with me!" Nya cried, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Actually, Jay has to leave now," a doctor said, as he came into the room. "Your baby will be here very soon."

Nya watched her husband leave the room and she let another tear fall.

As soon as Jay reappeared outside the room, everyone jumped up.

"Is Nya okay?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's a little worried, but she's okay," Jay answered, and Kai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, she has every reason to," Zane said. "This is her first time having a child."

"You guys are lucky!" Lloyd exclaimed. "It'll be really cool to have a kid on the Bounty again!"

"Hey, will you guys be having cake?" Cole asked.

Jay laughed. "Sure Cole, we'll have cake!"

Suddenly a yell of pain came from Nya's hospital room. "NYA!" Jay gasped and burst inside.

There was a perfectly fine Nya, holding a baby in her arms. Jay walked up to her, and she passed him the child.

"She's a girl," whispered Nya. "What should we name her?"

"Layne . . ." mummered Jay.

"Yes," Nya agreed. "Layne."


	2. Jay and Nya part 2

Jay poked his head out the hospital room door with a huge smile on his face. "Come in guys."

"NYA!" Kai rushed over to his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Nya replied. "You didn't expect a Samurai like myself to not be able to stand pregnancy, did you?"

"But we heard you scream!" Zane exclaimed.

"Oh that? Yeah, so it hurt a little, but nothing I couldn't handle!" She smiled at Jay.

"Is that . . . is that your baby?" Lloyd asked, pointing to a little bundle in Nya's arms.

"Want to hold her?" Nya held out the little bundle to Lloyd and he saw a little baby inside.

Lloyd carefully took the baby and held her to his chest. "She's so cute . . ." he murmured.

"Hey, Nya?" Cole asked. "When will we have the cake?"

Everyone laughed and then a voice came from the doorway. "And who is this young one?"

"Sensei!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"This is Layne!" Nya declared, for all to hear.

"Nya, congratulations," Sensei Wu said, "you have a healthy, little baby."

A doctor burst into the room. "We need to keep you and the baby here for a few days Nya, then you're free to go."

"Alright, should we leave?" Zane asked.

"If that's alright," the doctor replied.

Jay gave Nya a kiss. "See you soon." And they left the room.

Back on the Destiny's Bounty, Jay was worried. He just sat in a corner as soon as they got back.

"What is wrong Jay?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, Jay. What's up?" Cole sat next to Jay.

"I just . . . What if I'm not a good dad?" Jay blurted out, as a tear trickled down his cheek. "What if Layne likes one of you better? Or I don't give her the attention she needs from a father?"

"Come on, Jay! What's not to like about you?" Kai encouraged.

"She won't love anyone more than her parents, Jay," Lloyd said. "I should know. Even when my dad was evil, deep down I still loved him! And even though I had never met my mom until recently, I had always loved her! There's no one anyone could love more than family!"

Jay looked over at a picture of his parents. "You're right, Lloyd!"

"That is why you are brothers!" Sensei proclaimed. "You will always be brothers!"

Then, Jay's cell phone rang. "Hello? Nya! What?" Jay's face instantly darkened. "Bad news? What kind of bad news? About . . . LAYNE?" He gasped. "What happened? Wh-what-WHAT? We-we'll be there right away." He put down his phone and started to cry.

"Woah, Jay what happened?" Cole gasped, staring at the ninja beside him.

"The-the," Jay couldn't talk, he was crying too hard.

"The what?" Lloyd asked.

"The," Jay gulped. "The doctors said that Layne, she-she has a rare disease! And she only has," Jay sniffed, "24 hours to live!"

**A/N: Ahhhhh . . . CLIFFHANGERS!**


	3. Jay and Nya part 3

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped in unison.

Jay continued to cry. Sensei seemed unfazed by the news. "Jay, there is nothing to cry about."

Jay looked up at Sensei. "Huh? But my daughter -"

"Will live," Sensei interrupted.

Jay was confused, and wasn't really listening. He was worrying too much about Nya and Layne. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Wait, she'll live? But how, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"I shall explain later," Sensei said. "We must go to the hospital."

Nya was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, hugging Layne to her chest. She couldn't imagine having Layne die, hardly a day after she was born. Jay and the others burst into the room.

"Oh, Jay!" Nya cried.

Jay sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Nya, letting her cry into his shoulder, shedding a few tears himself. "We have to be strong, Nya . . ." he whispered.

"I know . . ." Nya murmured.

Everyone watched in silence. Even though they had barely know Layne for two hours, they felt they were being torn apart.

"Nya, Jay," Sensei Wu was in front of them. "Layne will not die!"

"But, how?" Nya asked. It seemed impossible.

"A prophecy," Sensei stated, matter-of-factly.

Jay and Nya looked at each other. "Layne has a prophecy?"

"The prophecy states that a ninja is to have a child, and that child is to become a ninja, who will be mentored by the green ninja and his protectors!" Sensei said, as if he had worked on the speech for quite a while. "So, obviously, she cannot die because prophecies are never incorrect!"

Jay and Nya were speechless, they just looked down at their baby. Lloyd was giddy. "I can train Layne!" He squealed. Ever since he got turned older, he still acted as if he weren't even a day older sometimes.

Zane looked like he had blown a circuit, Kai looked like he had swallowed a frog, and Cole looked happy and kinda confused at the same time.

"Sensei . . . I'm speechless . . ." Jay mumbled.

"I'm amazed!" Nya exclaimed, hugging Layne.

A doctor suddenly appeared in the room **(Author's Note: What's with the doctors bursting into the rooms and appearing all suddenly? They just like to be sudden :) **

"Nya, the doctors have run some tests. We were wrong. You don't have 24 hours left. You have approximately 10 minutes," The doctor said sadly.

"Foolishness!" Sensei exclaimed. "This child will live a long happy life!"

"What do you know? You're just a crazy old man! I'm the doctor here!"

"I am the Sensei! I am their Sensei! I am Sensei Wu! There is a prophecy about this child! She will live!"

The two men argued for 5 minutes. The others watched in silence. Jay kept his eyes on the clock. In five more minutes, his child could die. He believed Sensei, but Sensei might be wrong. Maybe his beautiful baby girl would die. He looked at the doctor, who had given up.

"Okay, think what you want," the doctor sneered, not at all nicely. "But if that child drops dead in 3 minutes, don't come crying to me."

Nya looked extremely worried. She kissed Layne's forehead, ready to let her little girl die in her arms. But 3 minutes passed and she never did. They waited for Layne to suddenly stop breathing. 5 more minutes became 10 and 10 became 20 and Layne didn't pass away. She slept in her mother's arms, peacefully.

"She's alive!" Nya exclaimed. "Layne is alive!"

A different doctor burst into the room. "It's a miracle! No one has ever survived this disease before! We must keep your child under strict observation for a while, we'll come to your, um, ship and give her regular checkups. Other than that, you are free to go! But be warned, she could suddenly drop dead at any moment, or even slowly die, because she still has the disease. It hasn't left her body."

"Thank you, doctor!" Jay thanked the doctor whole-heartily, and then everyone left with a huge smile plastered on their faces.


	4. Jay and Nya part 4

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LAYNE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Blow out the candles, Layney," Kai said.

"Don't call me Layney!" Layne exclaimed.

Layne took a deep breath and blew out the five candles that were on the cake.

"Five years old! Wow!" Cole remarked. "Do you have any plans for this year, Layne?"

"I wanna start to learn the spinny thingy!" Layne proclaimed.

Nya was handing out slices of cake. She handing one to everyone. "You want to learn spinjitsu?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah!" Layne said. "And I want to get a pet!"

Jay and Nya exchanged glances. Layne had wanted a pet for quite some time now.

Layne had gobbled down her cake, in hurry to start opening gifts. "Can I open the presents now, Daddy?" She asked Jay.

"'Course. Let's get to it!"

She tore open a red package. "Woah! A remote control helicopter! Thank you Uncle Kai!"

"No prob, kiddo," Kai ruffled Layne's hair.

Next, Layne grabbed a green gift bag and peered inside it. "Oh! Mommy! Daddy! Come see!"

Jay reached in the bag and took out a necklace. "What does it say? Can you read it Layne?"

"L-A-Y-N-E! Layne! It spells Layne!" Layne squealed in delight. "Thank you Lloyd!"

"Hehe, it was nothing," Lloyd replied.

Next, came a black gift bag. "It's a dragon! It's a purple dragon!" Layne gasped as she pulled out the little stuffed animal. "Oh, thank you Cole!"

"Hey, have fun with it, K?" Cole said, as he grabbed another slice of cake.

A big white box came next. "It's a train set! It's really cool! Thank you Zane!"

"It was my pleasure," the nindroid replied.

Next was a card. "I can't read it. Mommy, can you read it for me?" Layne gave the card to Nya.

"'Dearest Layne," Nya read, "I have watched you grow. You have come a long way. I am on a great expedition, so I am to miss your birthday, Happy Birthday, Layne. Best birthday wishes, Sensei Wu.'"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Layne's little voice broke through the silence. "Where's my present from you, Mommy and Daddy?"

"Our present for you? We're going to go somewhere special," Jay said to his newly five year old daughter.

"Can we go now then?" the little girl asked.

"Sure sweetie," Nya said.

Jay and Nya held Layne's hands, as they took her through Ninjago City for the very first time. Layne was very intrigued by everything in the city. They stopped in front of a building with a sign that said, "Pet Shop."

"Am I gonna get a pet?!" Layne shrieked.

"Yes, but no more yelling," Nya said. "Let's go inside."

Inside, there were so many pets. Dogs, cats, hamsters, mice, snakes, fish and much more.

"What do you want Layne?" Jay asked.

"I want a puppy!" Layne squealed, looking at all the dogs.

"Which puppy? This one looks playful," Nya suggested.

"This one," Layne pointed to the one she had been staring at the whole time. It was a small, white puppy, that looked extremely playful and adorable.

"Okay!" Jay said. And they bought the puppy.

"Can I name it whatever I want?" Layne asked.

"Sure." Jay looked at the puppy. "Hello Whatever I Want. How are you?"

"Daddy!" Layne laughed. "You know what I mean!"

"Of course Layne!" Nya told her.

They walked back to the Destiny's Bounty, completely unaware that a certain snake had been following them.

Aboard the Bounty, there was a spy. Skales watched the girl as she played with her puppy. He was going to hypnotize her, once she was alone. For now, that green ninja wouldn't leave her side. For now he couldn't get to her. For now.


	5. Jay and Nya part 5

Skales waited patiently for the green ninja to leave. The girl was sleeping now. Why couldn't that ninja leave!? The dog ran off and the ninja ran after it, just the opportunity Skales had been waiting for. He slithered out of hiding. The girl stirred and stood stalk still for a few seconds. He had to get her to look into his eyes, but she was sleeping. He shook her and she blink a few times.

"Huh?" She was still dazed.

"Look into my eyes . . ." Skales hissed.

The girl screamed. No! Skales thought, I have to get her!

He hit her on the head, knocking her out. Then he grabbed her and ran.

Nya rushed into the room where Lane had been to find no Lane. Jay followed close behind.

"Where's Layne?" He asked frantically

"She's gone!" Nya cried.

**A/N: Sorry, this one's a shorty :P**


	6. Jay and Nya part 6

Jay let out a cry of terror. Lloyd walked into the room just then with Layne's puppy under his arm.

"Hey Jay. Hey Nya. What's up? Where's Layne?" Lloyd asked.

Jay had gone from terrified to furious and took his fury out on Lloyd. "We put you in charge and now she's gone!" He screamed in rage. "How could you be so irresponsible?!"

"Huh? But she was just sleeping and I -" Lloyd was very confused.

Jay lashed out at Lloyd with his nunchucks. Lloyd spun out of the way. "Jay! Stop it!"

"Jay!" Nya cried. "Stop it! Please!"

Jay stopped and stared at himself as if he couldn't believe it. "I-I need to go get some air." And he dashed out of the room.

"Jay . . ." Nya whispered, then glanced at Lloyd. "Lloyd . . . I really want to believe you but I can't take that chance right now." And then she ran after Jay.

Lloyd sat down and let a few tears fall. Where had Layne gone? If someone had taken her they couldn't have gotten off the ship . . . Lloyd ran outside to warn the others.

It was too late. Jay and Nya were standing stalk still in front of Skales. Skales was holding Layne!

"Layne!" Jay gasped. He had almost hurt Lloyd and had gone to get some, never expecting that he would find his daughter with the leader of the Hypnobrai! "Give her back!"

"Oh, is she yours?" Skales hissed. "Well now she's mine!"

"Jay! You almost hurt Lloyd -" Then Nya gasped. "Layne!"

"Wait a moment," Skales exclaimed, "don't tell me you two are married! This is too much fun! You must care about the girl a lot then!" He held Lane over the side of the ship. "One step closer, or one movement to harm me will end in a dead daughter!"

Both Jay and Nya stood stalk still. They didn't make eye contact (for obvious reasons) and didn't speak.

"Now, I must make my escape!" Skales waved. "Goodbye Ninja! I'm sure we will meet again!" And with that, he jumped off the side of the Destiny's Bounty.

"No!" Nya shrieked. "Layne!"

She, Jay, and Lloyd (who had just arrived) peered over the side. Skales was wearing a parachute and was floating down gracefully. Layne was safe, but was with Skales.

Both Jay and Nya started to cry. "I wish Sensei Wu was here," Jay said, through tears, "he would know what to do."

"Duh, we land this thing right here and go after him!" Cole exclaimed. "We'll always be right by you guys!"

They landed the Bounty and ran after Skales. He hadn't gotten far and the ninja were much faster. They tackled him, all five at once. Layne woke with a jolt and screamed.

"Look into my eyes . . ." Skales hissed. "I am your master . . ."

"You are . . . My master . . ." Layne murmured.

"I demand you to sleep and never awaken!" Sales whispered, so quietly that no one other than Layne heard him.

Layne instantly fell asleep. Nya grabbed Layne away from everyone else, unaware she had been hypnotized. "Aww, poor thing. All tuckered out . . ." Nya mumbled.

The ninja's had sent Skales packing. They went back to the Bounty, unaware of the trouble that lay ahead.

A few days after the Skales incident and Layne still hadn't woken up. Everyone was worried about her. Was she sick? Was she hurt? No one knew.

"Sigh. The spirit smoke never lies."

"SENSEI!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

He walked calmly up to Layne and opened one of her eyes. It was glowing red, the mark of the hypnobrai.

"Hypnobrai!" Nya gasped quietly.

Sensei sighed. "I must embark upon another expedition to find the cure. I will be back within two days time."

Everyone watched him leave. "I'm sorry . . ." Lloyd mumbled.

"For what?" Zane asked.

"If I had been more careful, we could have avoided this whole mess. Now Layne is asleep and it's all my fault!" A tear trickled down Lloyd's cheek.

"No, it's not your fault, Lloyd!" Jay exclaimed. "I was just angry and let my angry get the better of me! I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that!"

"Woah, Jay!" Cole cried. "You actually lashed out at Lloyd?"

"Yes and it was stupid of me," Jay replied.

Nya started to cry. "What's wrong Nya?!" Jay gasped, hugging his wife.

"Layne-Lay-Lay-Layne!" Nya cried. "My daughter! She isn't waking up!"

"Nya must have been holding in all her tears and sadness until now," Zane concluded.

Jay sat next to Nya, hugging her, while everyone else tried to comfort her and themselves. Sadness had taken over.


	7. Jay and Nya FINAL CHAPTER

A day passed. Then two. Then three. And Sensei Wu had yet to return.

"Argh!" Kai growled. "We have to go search for Sensei!"

"Kai's right!" Cole cried. "Sensei might be in trouble and Layne still hasn't woken up!"

"Alright!" Zane exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Jay started to stand up, but Kai stopped him. "Jay, you're needed here," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "with them. Nya and Layne."

"But -" Jay began, but Lloyd stopped him.

"Come on, Jay! What if Layne wakes up? Or we get captured? We need at least one guy to stay and help out around here!" Lloyd convinced Jay to stay, and the rest took off.

Jay still felt a pang of regret. He felt he needed to help. But then, there was Nya.

Nya was still mourning over Layne. She let tears silently flow. She often needed someone to hug, or cry with, and that someone was Jay. Her husband. Her soul mate. Her loving, kind, affectionate ninja. He was needed by her side.

Deep within the bowels of the secret chamber that lay underneath Ninjago, where the stone army was once kept, Sensei Wu was being held prisoner. The serpantine had caught him searching for an antidote for Layne. Now, he was sitting in a cage that hung for the ceiling. He wondered if his students would come save him.

"Ninjaaaa-go!"

Well that answered his question. He could hear the teenagers fighting their way closer towards him. He watched as Kai's fist landed impact on an Anicondrai's **(Author note: did i spell that right?) **face. Zane used Spinjitsu, causing three Fangpyre **(Is that spelt correctly?) **to fall over. Cole punched and kicked his way through five Hypnobrai **(I'm fairly sure this one is right) **with his eyes shut tight. Lloyd started to jump off the walls towards Wu. He landed on the top of the cage and quickly opened the door.

"We must find the antidote!" Sensei Wu cried.

"Right Uncle!" Lloyd was already leaping off the cage and on to the ground below, wjere the rest of the ninjas had made quick work of the snakes. The ninjas scoured the chamber and into Skales.

"Ah, Skales. Just the snake we were looking for," Cole said. "Hey, we need to borrow your staff! Can we have it?"

"No!" Skales yelled.

"Ok, let me rephrase that," Cole replied. "We are going to have that staff. Have at him boys!" And they all leaped on to the leader of the Hypnobrai, making him fall to the ground.

He struggled as they all tried to wrench the staff from his hands. Then Sensei Wu grabbed the staff and wrenched it from all their hands.

"We must go now!" Sensei yelled. "Ninjaaa-go!" And he became a gold daze.

"Ninjaaaa-go!" All of the boys repeated and became tornadoes of red, white, black, and green. Then they all spun out of the serpantine's hideout.

Nya was nervous as Jay took the antidote and gave it to Layne. What if it didn't work? Nya was fidgiting, hoping that Layne would wake.

"Mommy?"

"LAYNE!" Nya gasped. "I was so worried!"

"I was worried sick!" Jay hugged Nya and Layne.

And that, dear reader, is when the story of Layne begins.


	8. Ninja Newbies part 1

Layne jumped up on to her favourite cliff. She needed to think. She sat down on the edge and thought about what she had just done. Lloyd had been trying to help her, trying to train her, but she had brushed him off, and had gotten very frustrated when she couldn't do Spinjitsu. So frustrated, she had flung her fist a Lloyd's head. He had dodged , of course, but she had been so frightened of her temper, she had ran. She ran straight here, without looking back. She needed to calm down.

"Don't shove me!"

"You started it!"

"Come on guys, be mature!"

Layne heard voices coming from the bottom of the cliff. She looked down and saw her friends, Ami, Takai, and Missi walking along the path below. She jumped down from the cliff, landing perfectly on her feet, like a cat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Layne asked, calmly.

"You totally scared us Layne!" Ami gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"You also, like, totally jumped off a cliff without getting even a scratch!" Takai exclaimed.

Layne shrugged. "It's a ninja thing."

"Seriously, Layne," Missi murmured, pulling out her earbuds of her iPod, "that joke is getting old."

"That's what you think!" Layne said in a sing-songy voice. "Anyways, I better get going. See ya later!" and Layne scampered off.

"That girl is a mystery," Takai mumbled.

"Well, I wish I had her life!" Missi proclaimed. "I hate being an orphan! I hate the orphanage! I hate the orphanage school!"

"At least she has a family, even though she's home schooled," Ami muttered. "I wish I knew my family!"

Then there was a huge explosion, and the three girls went unconscious.

Layne ran all the way back to where the Destiny's Bounty was, bumping into Kai on the way. "UncleKaiINeedToApologiseToLloyd!" She cried, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kai gave her a hug. "Don't worry Layney. It'll be alright."

"Don't call me Layney!" Layne laughed, wiping away her tears. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Still repairing the rocket boosters, I'm afraid. We won't be in the air for a while."

"Aww, too bad."

**_KA-BOOOOOOOOM!_**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Layne **_cried._**

"THE BOSTON MARATHON EXPLOSION*!" Kai gasped. Layne gave him a stern look. "Okay, okay, but it was a bomb of some sort!"

Layne scanned the desert area around her. "There!" She pointed to a black spot in the desert, by her favourite cliff.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted.

At the scene of the explosion, there lay three bodies. Layne gasped as she identified who they were. "Ami! Takai! Missi!"

"Wait, these are your friends? The ones you keep talking about?" Kai asked.

"Yes! Are they- are they d-dead?" Layne was very scared. Could they be dead?

"No, they have a pulse, but we had better get them back to the Bounty, they need medical attention," Kai replied. "I'll go get the others to help us move them."

"Okay," Layne whispered, very worried about her friends.

"Will they be okay?" Layne asked her mother.

"I'm sure they will. I'll go get another ice pack," and Nya left the room.

"L-Layne?"

"Missi! Are you alright?" Layne gasped, worried for her friend.

"Yeah, ow, my head hurts," Missi moaned.

"Here's an ice pack." Layne handed her friend an ice pack.

"Where are we?" Missi asked, looking around.

"My house. Well, where I live anyways."

"This-this IS NOT a house!"

"Well, no, but like I said, it's where I live."

"This is a-a-a ship!"

"Yeah, once the rocket boosters are up we'll be-"

"ROCKET BOOSTERS?!"

"So that we can fly."

"I am outta here!" Missi exclaimed and tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Lie down. You, Ami and Takai were caught in a mysterious explosion! You're wounded and you need to rest." Layne put her hand on Missi's arm.

"Okay . . ." Missi lay down yet again.

"Get some rest. I need to be somewhere," Layne said, turned off the lights, and ran out the door.

Layne ran back to the scene of the bombing, to find clues as to who might have bombed her friends, intentionally or on purpose. She picked up some burnt sand between her fingers and rubbed it together. Then she saw it. A glimmer of hope. Something was sticking out of the sand. She grabbed it up. It was a serpentine's staff. But not just any serpentine. "Skales," she whispered.

"Hello Ninja Girl!"

Layne spun around. There was the leader of the Hypnobrai, no less than ten feet away from her. She started to back away slowly. She was scared of Skales because of the experience she had as a five year old.

"Scared are we? Well if you look into my eyes, you'll see you have nothing to be scared of."

"I-I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh but you are! Foolish child! Did you really think I could not tell that you were scared? Do you think I do not know who you are? You are the child who I hypnotized years ago! Do you think that I do not still control you?"

"You-you don't control me anymore!"

"Oh, but I do child! Without you knowing, I subconsciously made you come to this spot, so I could regain FULL control! Now look into my eyes child!"

Layne felt an urge. A pull. A command to look up and make eye contract with the horrendous snake. She struggled to fight it. She must resist!

"Ninjaaaa-go!"

"Lloyd!" Layne yelled. The green ninja's foot made contact with the serpentine's face. Skales recoiled and then sprung back at Lloyd. Lloyd punched Skales in the stomach. The Snake started to slither away.

"I'll be back!" The leader of the Hypnobrai cried.

"Lloyd, I am so sorry about this morning! I truly am!" Layne cried.

"It's okay Layne. At least your fighting skills are great, whether you can do Spinjitsu or not. Now let's get back to the Bounty!"

Back at the Destiny's Bounty, Nya and Jay had fixed the rocket boosters. They started up the ship and she started to fly. Jay and Nya hi-fived.

"Yay! Mom, Dad, you guys rock!" Layne yelled, squeezing her parents in a tight hug.

"No problem!" Nya replied.

"Yeah, piece of cake!" Jay proclaimed.

"Did someone say cake? I distinctively heard the word 'cake'" Cole asked. Everyone laughed.

"I'm gonna train," Layne said, and started through the training course.

"Layne?!"

"Where are we?!"

"Takai! Ami! You're awake!" Layne exclaimed. "This is where I live."

"This can't be where you live, it's a flying boat for crying out loud!" Ami gasped.

"Why are we here?! Why is Missi so badly hurt?! WHY WHY WHY?!" Takai yelled, letting her anger get the better of her and she would have socked Layne in the nose if she hadn't dodged. Layne was startled for a second. But only a second.

"Oh, you asked for it!" and she flung her fist at Takai's head. Takai dodged and let her fist fly towards Layne's eye. Layne dodged easily then fists and feet were flying as the two friends tried to land a blow. But each dodged effortlessly.

Sensei Wu watched the whole fight. This Takai girl had surprised him. She was just as good as Layne. Ninja potential. He might consider these friends of Layne's to join them . . .

"Stop it guys!" Ami shouted and tried to break up the fight, only yo get punched in the nose.

"Oh no! I am so sorry Ami!" Takai cried, as Ami held her hands to her nose with a surprised look on her face.

Ami then took her hands away from her face and saw that blood was smeared all over them. Rage took over and her fist flew towards Takai, but was caught with expert precision by Layne.

"Let's stop it guys!" Layne said, pulling Ami's arm away from Takai.

Then the three girls started to laugh for no particular reason. The giggles transformed into sniggers then into hoots and howls of laughter. Soon they were in stitches, laughing until they were on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"Wait, wait," Ami said, once she had settled down, "so it wasn't a joke? You really are a ninja?"

"Uh yeah!" Layne replied.

"Wow! But wait, how are you a ninja? I thought the only ninjas there are, were the ones that saved the city from that Garmadon guy!" Takai exclaimed.

"Well, one of those ninja just so happens to be my dad!" Layne said in a sing-songy voice.

"Really?" Takai and Ami gasped in unison.

"Yep. And my mom is a Samurai!" Layne replied.

"Cool!" Ami cried.

"Why, hello girls. Have you recovered alright?" Sensei asked, walking towards them.

"Who's the old guy?" Takai whispered.

"Takai, Ami, this is Sensei Wu. He's my Sensei," Layne introduced Sensei to her friends.

Nya appeared from the room where Missi slept. "She's badly injured. Luckily, she only has a broken arm, nothing too serious."

"Thanks Mom!" Layne hugged Nya.

"Hey, my pleasure." Nya went off to find Jay, leaving the three girls with Sensei Wu.

"I have a challenge for you," Sensei told Takai and Ami. "Complete the training course before I have finished my tea."

He immediately started to put his tea together. Takai took off running through the course. She finished merely seconds before he finished his tea.

"I'm very impressed," Sensei remarked. "Now you." He pointed to Ami and started to put his tea together.

Ami wasn't as skilled as Takai and it took her a few trys to complete the challenge, but in the end she did it well.

"You each have powers that can be harnessed from within and you will each get a mentor. Kai, train Takai. Zane, train Ami. Cole, you will train Missi, once she is well. Lloyd, you will continue to train Layne," Sensei commanded.

"What about me, Sensei?" Jay asked.

"There is another, who I will go get shortly," Sensei replied. "Now, we must get our rest. We have a busy day ahead of us."


	9. Ninja Newbies part 2

Takai woke up in the middle of the night. She had a terrible nightmare about her parents again. Everyone thought she was very mean and angry inside, but really she was sad and felt abandoned by everyone. She sat on the edge of the bed and cried.

Sensei Wu watched Takai cry. He sensed that she was sad and alone, yet angry at the same time. Hopefully putting her with Kai was the right choice.

The next morning, Ami woke up bright and early. _The early bird gets the worm, _she thought to herself. She sat down on the deck of the ship and began to meditate. She was levitating a few feet off the ground, in a meditating position, when Zane came out.

He was astonished about how she was levitating. "Good morning," he greeted her. "How are you doing that, if you do not mind my asking?"

She gasped at his presence and fell on to her butt. "Oh, uh, hi. You're . . . Zane?" She asked.

"Yes," Zane replied, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Um, I don't exactly know," she admitted. "I just started doing it one day, and I found it calms me down a fair bit. I do it early every morning."

Zane pondered this for a moment. "But levitation is so . . . illogical!"

"I know right? I've been trying to figure it out ever since I started doing it!" She exclaimed.

The two talked until Sensei came out.

"Greetings Sensei," Zane said.

"Hello Zane. Hello Ami. How are you two doing on this fine morning?" Sensei asked.

"Very good, thank you Sensei," Zane answered.

"Um, I'm good . . ." Ami replied.

"We were just discussing levitation Sensei. Ami can actually do it! Can you show him Ami?" Zane asked, not noticing Ami's sudden revert to shyness.

"Um, no, I'm too . . . not focused right now . . ." Ami murmured. "Maybe another time . . ." And Ami got up and walked away.

"Sensei, I sense an aura of fear around Ami," Zane mumbled.

"I sense it as well Zane. Keep a close eye on her as you train her," Sensei replied.

"I will Sensei," Zane said.

Missi awoke with Layne's mother laying an ice pack on her arm. "Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nya said, removing the pack.

"You're Layne's mom right?" Missi asked.

"Yes, my name is Nya," Nya replied.

"Oh. Why does it hurt to try and move my arm?"

"It's broken. You'll have to rest for at least a few weeks. It's a shame really."

"Yeah. But aren't there potions and stuff for this sort of thing?"

"Actually, there are, but they're very rare."

"Oh. I guess if you had one I'd be better by now huh?"

"Yep." Nya stood up to leave. "I have to go now. But don't worry, we'll look for a potion of some sort!" And she left the room.

Missi was now all alone. She hated being alone. it gave her strange, scary feelings. Feelings that made her feel less like a leader. Feelings that made her feel like a follower.

Layne was already training with Lloyd by the time Takai got up. "Hey Takai, what took you so long to get up?" Layne asked, watching her friend walk by sleepily.

"I . . . I just was tired, okay!" Takai yelled, and she stomped off.

"Was it something I said?" Layne asked.

"I don't think so," Lloyd murmured. "She seems like she's just in a bad mood."

"Well, where were we?" Layne asked.

"Here." Lloyd handed her a light bulb. "Try to harness your energy, and focus it."

Layne took the bulb and tried to focus. But the bulb just exploded. For the forty-second time. "Argh! I'll never get this!"

"That's what I thought at first too, but eventually, I got it," Lloyd told her. "So don't worry about it!"

"Okay, if you say so . . . " Layne mumbled.

Takai stomped into the bridge. Kai was waiting. He took one look at her, and decided he would need to work extra hard.

"We're going to start training. Right now." Kai walked towards her, but she jumped back.

"I'm. Not. Going. To," She stated, matter-of-factly.

"We'll see about that," Kai muttered, and socked her in the arm.

He saw the fire raging in her, growing stronger by the second. She lashed her fist out at him. He dodged easily. "That the best you got?" He asked, purposefully trying to anger her.

She kicked, punched, spun, but nothing she did touched Kai, he just kept dodging. "Too slow!" "Ha! Lame!" "Can't you land a blow?" "Hit me already!" "I'm not even trying!" Kai was taunting her, so she would continue. It was his way of getting her to fight. He kept backing up, and pretty soon they were at the training course. He hit the button and she fell into the course.

"Ugh, not this again! Over the planks, dodge the boards, here comes the dummy!" She cried, spinning her leg around, kicking the dummy's head clean off. But she kept spinning. She was in a tornado of red. "I-I'm doing it! Spinjitsu!" She stopped spinning and hugged Kai. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging him tight. Kai looked very surprised, but eventually hugged her back.

"Uh, I mean," she got very flustered and punched him in the stomach. "I hate you!" And she stormed off into her room.

Kai was shocked. She had been amazingly grateful, then suddenly angry, and mean. How could he help her?

"I am going on a journey," Sensei Wu announced.

"Where?" Zane asked.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"To do what?" Kai asked.

"I am going to get a potion for Mission," Sensei replied, "and to pick up our last ninja."


	10. Ninja Newbies part 3

_Two children sat on the curb, dressed in rags, begging for food and money. The girl held up a sign that read, "Please help." The boy had a small tin for money. They watched the feet of people walk by, paying no attention to the two beggars. Suddenly, a pair on feet stopped in front of the children. They looked up and saw a man with a long, white beard. He motioned for them to follow him. The children looked at one another, got up and followed the strange man. _

Sensei had been gone on his journey for two days. Layne wondered when he would get back, or whether he would get back at all. She was training with Lloyd when Jay burst into the room.

"Sensei's back!" He cried.

Everyone ran to the deck. "Sensei!" Everyone yelled at once, excited upon his return.

"Good morning," Sensei replied. "Here are our newest addition to the family." He stepped to the side and revealed two children dressed in rags.

Everyone was just staring at the boy. They couldn't help it.

"This is Raidan," -Sensei put his hands on the boy's shoulders- "and this," -he moved to the girl- "is Raiker. Jay, you are to train Raidan."

Jay was speechless. He just kept staring at Raidan.

"They're staring at me!" Raidan cried. Raiker pulled out a little notebook and a pencil and scribbled out some words. "Oh, right," Raidan sighed, after reading what Raiker wrote. "I guess you are all staring at my eye patch . . . It's not my fault that a stupid snake scratched my eye and made a huge scar and made everyone think I looked like a monster and that Raiker had a brilliant idea of using an eye patch to cover it up!" He was crying.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Nya exclaimed, hugging the small boy.

"Here, let me show you guys your rooms," Nya offered, after Raidan had stopped crying.

"Ohhhhh! We get our own rooms?" Raidan squealed in excitement. They walked off with Nya.

"Cole, follow me. I have a potion that will heal Missi, then you must train her, after we test her on the course," Sensei motioned for Cole to follow him. "Everyone else, continue to train."

"I can't believe you learned spinjitsu before me!" Layne cried. "And from my uncle too!"

"Yeah," Takai smirked.

"So, you just did the training course?" Ami asked.

"Yeah," Takai replied. "He kinda tricked me into doing it, but I'm thankful-" She stopped abruptly. "I mean I hate him for tricking me."

"I'm gonna try," Layne stated. She jumped into the course. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" She repeated to herself, turning into a blaze of purple. "I'm doing it! Haha! I look like Garmadon now!"

"You really do."

"Ack!" Layne fell over. She looked up at Garmadon, who had appeared very suddenly. "Oh, haha, you startled me Garmadon!"

"Sorry Layne," He replied, helping her up. "Do you happen to know where Lloyd is?"

"DAD!"

"Well that answers my question. LLOYD!"

The two embraced. Now that Garmadon was no longer evil, he could really give good hugs.

"I thought he was an evil guy," Takai whispered to Layne.

"Takai!" Layne whisper-shouted back, hoping Garmadon didn't hear. "He's not anymore!"

"Layne's right. I'm not evil," Garmadon replied, coolly. Takai blushed, embarrassed that he heard.

"Erm, yeah, I totally knew that!" She growled and dashed off.

Garmadon got a funny look on his face, "She seems . . . very angry, yet sad . . ."

"She never expresses any onther feelings but anger! At least, from what I've seen," Lloyd remarked.

"She actually laughs a lot and we have tons of inside jokes," Ami mumbled. "She's just . . . mostly angry."

"Wait, why would she be sad, Garmadon?" Layne asked. "I've only seen her angry, sometimes happy. But never sad!"

"I sense it . . . deep inside her . . . she's full of fear and sadness . . ." Garmadon murmured.

The girls were very confused. Takai had always been angry, but never sad or afraid. They wondered if there was something she wasn't telling them.

Missi woke up to her arm as good as new. "My arm! It's better!" She cried.

"Good as new," A voice said from a dark corner of the room.

"Huh? Who's there?" Missi's voice trembled as she spoke and she hoped whoever was in the room couldn't detect it.

A man stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in all black. Missi had a strange feeling she knew him from somewhere.

"I'm Cole," He said. "You're Missi, right?"

"That's me."

"Come and show me what you got."

He led Missi to the training course. Sensei Wu was waiting.

"Complete this course before I finish my tea," Sensei commanded.

He started to make his tea. She zipped through the course with moments to spare.

"Cole is going to train you to become a ninja," Sensei Wu told Missi.

"Cool! This is gonna be so epic!" She cried, with a fist pump.

"Alright!" Cole exclaimed, as Sensei left. "I'm glad I have an eager student, unlike someone people. So tell me about yourself Missi."

"I am a leader, not a follower. I love cake! I love singing and dancing! I would just about die without my iPod, and I'm incredibly strong," She stated, as if reciting a speech.

"Wow! You pretty much just described me! We are very alike!" Cole exclaimed.

"What a coincidence!" Missi cried, still trying to figure out where she had seen Cole before.

"Okay, first we'll test your strength," Cole said. "Try and lift me up."

She grabbed his leg and lifted him up easily with one hand. He was amazed. A thirteen year old just lifted an adult off the ground. He jumped off her hand and lifted her up with one finger. "Until you can lift me up like this," Cole said, "then you aren't ready."

"Okay, so how do I do that?" Missi asked eagerly.

Ami loved training but she didn't like hurting things. Why she was chosen to be a ninja, she had no idea. But Zane was really nice and she liked having him as her trainer.

"Try to swing your legs behind my knees," Zane was saying.

"But then you'll fall down!" Ami exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Zane replied, "I'm a full trained ninja."

Ami feebly swung her legs behind his knees, hardly making a bruise. Zane urged her to try harder. She tried, but did it yet again weakly.

Takai walked by just then. She gave Ami a shove. "Come on, Ami!"

Ami fell over, enraging her. She spun around and swung her legs behind Takai's knees, causing her to fall over. Ami looked at herself, surprised. Did she just do that? It hadn't even been a hard shove.

"See, all you gotta do is hurt her, or even just make her mad, and she'll fight back easily," Takai nudged Zane. "Just remember that, Robo Boy, and then you'll train her real good."

"Thank you for the advice, Takai," Zane thanked her.

"Well, uh-"

"It's okay," Zane stopped her. "You can express your feelings whenever you want. You don't need to hide it with anger."

"I don't hide my feelings in anger!" She cried and ran off.

Zane sighed. Kai sure had his hands full, as did he.

"Okay, Raidan," Jay said, taking the little boy's hand, "try to complete this course before Sensei finishes his tea."

Raidan took off running. He jumped over the planks, dodged the swords, and then punched the dummy, and then did a front flip and landed at Jay's feet. "Did I do good?"

"Yeah! Really good!" Jay exclaimed. He looked at Raiker. "Hey Sensei, am I training Raiker as well?"

"No, I will give Raiker her choice of who she wants as her trainer, because I do not yet know what her element is. Once I do, we'll move her to her element trainer," Sensei replied.

"So, uh, who do you want to train you, Raiker?" Jay asked.

Raiker stayed silent. Jay waited. And waited. And waited. "Are you gonna answer or not?!" Raiker opened her mouth and let out a gurgle-ish sort of sound. "Uh, what?"

"Raiker's mute," Raidan explained.

"Uh, what?" Jay asked.

"She cannot speak, Jay," Sensei verified.

"Oh, right. Haha, I knew that," Jay mumbled. "So, how will she tell us?"

Raiker pulled out her notebook and pencil and waved them in front of Jay's face, smiling. She wrote down a simple word, "Cole."

"I will tell Cole," Sensei said, leaving the room. "Come Raiker." Raiker followed him.

"Alright, Raidan, let's get training!" Jay exclaimed.

About an hour or so later, an alarm went off. Everyone rushed to the bridge.

"There's been many serpentine sightings! They're all over the place!" Nya cried.

"Yes! Finally, we get to fight!" Takai cried, smiling slightly.

"I can't wait to try out Spinjitsu!" Layne exclaimed.

"I don't really want to go . . ." Ami murmured.

"Come on, Ami!" Missi patted Ami on the back. "You know you really want to punch one of those stupid snakes in the face!"

"I guess . . ." Ami mumbled. "That would be pretty fun . . ."

"Raidan, Raiker, you two stay here, Lloyd, stay and watch them. Jay, you go with Layne instead. Everyone else, go get some snakes!" Sensei ordered.

Cole and Missi arrived at the mountain of a million steps. Missi wondered how they would get to the top fast enough. Cole motioned for her to climb on his back. She climbed on and he started to jump up the sides of the mountain. Once they reached the top, they jumped down a small hole, down into the mountain. Missi did a back flip in the air and landed perfectly, throwing her arms in the air. "Ta da!"

Cole chuckled. He could tell this was a fun-loving kid. She had her iPod earbuds in her ears, and was humming and dancing along to a tune. "Come on kid! We gotta kick some snake butt!" Cole laughed.

"Huh? Oh, right!" Missi giggled. She put her iPod in her pocket and looked around the small space. "But, where are they?"

Cole laughed and pushed a picture of a ninja with a mustache. The wall moved away and there was a den of snakes, more specifically Constrictai. "Ready?"

"Haha, I was born ready!" Missi cried, jumping off the high ledge into the middle of all the Constrictai. "Ready to taste defeat boys?" She paused. "You are all boys right?"

The snakes hissed and started to attack Missi. She kicked and punched. The serpentine were reeling back, every time they got hit. Suddenly, Skalidor grabbed her with his tail. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears, his tail was covering her mouth, making her unable to scream, and she was trembling with fear. "Hehehe. Who's gonna save you now?" He laughed.

"That would be me!" Cole jumped down from the shadows above. "Missi! Instead of fighting back, you have to-" Another snake grabbed his mouth, making him unable to speak. He flung his leg behind him, kicking the snake in the stomach. The snake reeled backward, letting go of Cole. "Missi! Let yourself loosen up instead of fighting back!"

Missi focused on loosening, feeling loose, and slow music (which always made her relax). She wriggled out of the Constrictai leader's grasp. She ran to Cole, and whispered, "I'm scared . . . Help me Cole!"

"Don't worry, kid," Cole replied. "We are gonna kick some butt! Erm, do serpentine have butts?"

Missi laughed and wiped away her tears. "I'm ready!" And they jumped into action.

Ami and Zane were in the desert, fighting Venomari. Zane was trying to get Ami to fight, but she was too worried. Suddenly, a Venomari spit in Zane's eyes. He entered his falcon vision, and fought some more snakes.

"How are you doing that?" Ami gasped.

"My Falcon Vision!" Zane replied, punched a serpentine.

"Uh, ok, what's that?" Ami asked.

Zane pointed to the Falcon on the telephone wires. "I use him as my eyes."

"Cool!" Ami exclaimed. Suddenly, a Venomari came up from behind, and Ami spun around. "Ack!" She punched it in the head. She stared at her hands, amazed that she actually punched it.

"Good job Ami!" Zane congratulated her.

Another snake ran up to her. She spun around and said, "Hey, I'm more of a lover than a fighter." She punched it in the face. "Most of the time."

Zane laughed. "Let's finish this!"

Takai lashed out at three Hypnobrai at a time, a huge smile on her face. Fighting made her happy, but in her head she was sad. She hated her life, she felt so alone. Kai was fighting with his eyes closed. Takai didn't understand why. Skales slithered up behind her, grabbed her face, and held her head in the perfect position for him to hypnotize her.

Kai saw what Skales was trying to do and yelled, "Close your eyes Takai!"

Takai was confused but did as she was told. Skales screamed in rage. He tried to force her eyes open, but when Takai does something, nothing can stop her.

"Now fight Takai!" Kai yelled.

"Fight? But my eyes are closed!" Takai cried in terror.

"Use your instincts!" Kai yelled back, as he punched a Hypnobrai in the face.

Takai focused her mind on what everything would look like with her eyes open. She focused on her other senses and kicked five Hypnobrai in the face. "Do you smell smoke, cuz I think I'm on fire!"

"I defiantly do!" Kai laughed. "Now let's do this!"

Jay and Layne fought the FangPyre with all their might. Jay was, of course, very protective of Layne, but after she gave him a stern look, he stopped being as protective. A FangPyre tried to bite him, but couldn't pierce the armor of Jay's ninja suit.

"Ahhhhhh!" Layne screamed. She had been bitten.

"Layne!" Jay cried, enraged. He ran up to Fangtom and punched him in both faces. Grabbing the staff, and grabbing Layne, he retreated back to the Bounty.


	11. Ninja Newbies part 4

Takai looked at Layne worriedly. The stupid FangPyre had bit her left arm, and it was swelled up really badly. The swelling was very strange; usually, a FangPyre bite would just turn you into a FangPyre, but swelling? It had never happened before. Layne had been rushed to the hospital, but the doctors had brushed it off, not believing in the FangPyre, and simply told them to get some rest. Jay and Nya were extremely worried. So was Takai, secretly.

"Pfft. She'll wake up any second," Takai said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as if Layne was faking the whole thing.

Then Missi exploded. "Can't you take anything seriously?! Layne is pretty much dead!"

Takai was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh, shut UP!" Takai took a step toward Missi. "Layne is NOT dead." Then her fist made a collision course with Missi's head.

Missi dodged to the left and swung her foot to Takai's shin. It hit the target and Takai fell over. Takai screamed in rage. She jumped up and punched Missi in the arm. Soon the fists were flying. Everyone watched them in silence. No one felt like talking.

Suddenly, Missi fell to the floor, unconscious. Takai leaped back and stared at her hands, not believing what she had just done. "I-I-I didn't . . ." Takai whispered, then dashed out of the room.

"I'll get her," Kai sighed, and exited the room.

"Takai?" Kai knocked on her door.

"Leave me ALONE!" She shouted, and he could detect crying in her voice.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Kai entered the room.

Takai was sitting on her bed hugging her knees tightly together. Kai sat down next to her. She scooted away. Kai noticed her eyes were focused on a picture on the dresser, across the room. He strode across to it and picked it up. It was two people, fighting. One of them Kai didn't recognize, but the other was, "Lord Garmadon!" Kai gasped.

Takai suddenly sat upright, then jumped out of bed and seized the picture from Kai's grasp, clutching it to her chest. She looked at it and then sat back down on the bed and started to cry. She pointed to the man fighting Lord Garmadon. "That w-was my d-dad. He got killed by GARMADON! But did Garmadon stop there? NO! He went and killed my mother too! I was only just born when he did it, this picture was taken by a reporter who saw it done, and I was dropped off at the orphanage. I HATE HIM!"

"No . . ." Kai murmured. "I think you're afraid of him . . ."

Takai gave Kai the nastiest glare that she could, but then just cried. "You're right! I'm terribly afraid of him! I can't stand being afraid, so I cover it up with anger! There. Are you happy?"

"That's now the REAL reason, is it? That's only part of it, isn't it?" Kai thought he could pry more out of her. He was wrong.

"N-n-no! GO AWAY!" Takai screamed.

Kai left the room. He went back to the others and told them the whole story. Garmadon looked at himself, now good. "Oh, Takai, I couldn't control it . . . I'm sorry . . ." He said to the air, as Takai staggered into the room, her face as white as chalk.

"Skales," she whispered, then collapsed onto the floor.

Sales slithered over Takai's unconscious body. "Tut, tut, you shouldn't keep your garbage on the floor. Well, looks like someone is turning into a snake!" He said, noticing Layne.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jay blocked Skales way, nunchucks at the ready.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Skales mocked, and rolled his eyes.

Jay's nunchuck made impact with Skales face. "How did you get in here?"

Skales rubbed his sore face. "Why don't you ask you little ninja of fire!?"

Jay looked at Takai, who was coming to. "She wouldn't!"

"Oh, but she would, and she did!"

"Why?" Jay was devestated.

"Because I-I-I had to." Takai stood up, and fell down again.

"Why?" Jay cried, still keeping an eye on Skales.

"I-i-it made me . . ."

"It?"

"Yes, it."

"Clarify it."

"I-i-i can't!"

_WHAM!_

Jay's nunchuck smashed into Takai's head, and she went unconscious.

"Jay!" Nya cried.

"Argh. I'm sorry Nya. I was just so-" Nya cut Jay off with a kiss.

"Hello?! Have we all forgotten about the huge snake?!" Lloyd asked, and jumped over to Skales.

He and Skales fought for a while, then, finally, Lloyd triumphed, and Skales went unconscious. "What should I do with him?"

"We'll drop him off in the desert. For now, tie him up," Cole commanded.

"Yes sir!" Lloyd saluted, then laughed.

"Let's put Takai in her room," Zane suggested.

Ami and Missi helped move Takai to her bed. They hoped she would soon awake.

Takai woke up and looked around. She was in her own bed, not on the floor in Layne's room. She got up and walked out. She past the video games room and peered inside. Lloyd was playing a game with Kai.

"Hey Guys," she walked in the room, and Lloyd turned his head to face her. His face was the face of Lord Garmadon, and so was Kai's. "Aiiieeeeeee!" She squealed.

"Go away you monster!" Lloyd mocked.

"Get out of here you bully!" Kai jeered.

"WE HATE YOU!" They sneered in unison. Suddenly, dozens of other voice joined theirs, chanting "we hate you" over and over. Takai put her hands over her ears and crouched into a ball. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She screamed.

"Stop what?" Kai asked.

Takai woke with a jolt. She was sweating, and screaming. Kai put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face showed great concern.

"Takai? Are you alright?" Missi asked, entering the room.

"Missi!" Takai cried. "You're okay!"

"Pfft. Why would I not be okay? Its just a bruise." Missi shrugged. "The real question is, are you okay? Jay hit you pretty hard. Oh no!"

Takai was alarmed. "What is it?"

"Your head . . ."

"What?!"

"There's a-a-a . . . LITTLE MONSTER COMING OUT OF IT!" Missi laughed, and Takai gave her a glare, and then let out a giggle.

Putting her sad face on, Takai murmured, "You guys hate me."

"What?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Where would you ever get that idea?!" Missi gasped.

Takai started to cry. "I'm always such a . . . a jerk! I made you go unconscious, I let Skales in and Jay was right to hit me!"

"No, you're not!" Missi grabbed Takai in a tight hug. At first, Takai squirmed, and tried to get away, but eventually, she hugged Missi back.

"I guess I should confess," Takai mumbled.

"Confess what?" Kai asked.

"Well, y'know how there's Great Devourer vemon all over the city? Well, when I was two years old, some got into my food, and I ate it. Since then, I haven't been _evil_exactly, but I've been a completely mean, jerk."

Kai was astonished. This was not the answer he'd been expecting. He stared in amazement.

"Hey, maybe I can fix that." Lloyd said, from the doorway.

"Lloyd? How much did you hear? How long were you there?" Takai gasped.

"I heard to all! I think I might be able to help you! I mean, I helped my dad. Come on! Let's try it!" Takai followed Lloyd out of the room.

Nya sat next to Layne, hoping that she would wake.

"Mom?"

"Layne!" Nya wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

"I don't feel sssssso good. Ack! I'm a ssssssnake! Pleasssse tell me you have the antidote!"

"Right here. Drink up."

Layne quickly drank the concoction and light swirled around her. Then she was back to normal. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "Mom? I think I want to cut my hair."

"Oh! Alright. By yourself?"

"Yes. I want everyone to be surprised, so shoo!" Layne laughed and pushed her mom out of the room.

"Okay! Okay! See you later." Nya walked out of the room and went I'm search of Jay, to tell him the good news.

Layne grabbed up some scissors and looked in the mirror. She snipped away at her hair, until it was short, like a boy's. Then she took her purple hair dye and re-dyed the edges. She looked in the mirror with satisfaction. Then she rushed out of the room, to go play some video games with Lloyd.

Jay was training Raidan, when Nya came rushing in. "Layne's awake! I gave her the antidote!"

"What? I've got to see her!" Jay cried.

Nya gave him a mischievous grin. "She's cutting her hair, and wants to surprise us all."

Jay replied with a playfully, mischievous grin, and gave her a kiss. Raidan just watched quietly.

Nya noticed Raidan and pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your lesson?"

"Oh, its okay, Nya," Raidan assured her, but Nya insisted that he continued.

Jay gave Nya a hug, then continued to train Raidan.

Raiker watched Cole lift Missi up with one finger. Raiker was amazed. She clutched onto a stuffed bunny tightly. She took out her notebook and wrote, "I'm amazed! So is Pie."

"Pie?" Cole asked.

Raiker held up her bunny, smiling.

"Oh, haha. I thought you were talking about math!" Missi laughed. "I hate math!"

"I thought you meant the food! I like pie, but cake is better," Cole chuckled.

Raiker smiled and wrote, "LOL!"

"Aww, I wish you _could _laugh out loud! Poor you!" Missi hugged Raiker, and Raiker beamed, hugging her back.

Just then , Layne walked into the room, her hair cut short. "Have you guys seen Lloyd?"

"LAYNE!" They all rushed up and gave her a big group hug.

"Layne! You cut your hair!" Cole gasped.

"Does it look bad?" Layne asked, worriedly.

"Nah, you look great!" Cole replied. "I think Lloyd is still out with Takai."

"TAKAI AND LLOYD ARE GOING OUT?!" Layne cried.

"Gosh, Layne," Missi rolled her eyes. "Not like that!"

"Oh. Phew!" Layne laughed.

"We're back!" Lloyd called. "And it failed."

Takai just glared at Lloyd. Suddenly, four girls dressed in black ninja suits jumped in, surrounding them.


	12. Ninja Newbies 5

The girls in black surrounded them. The tallest removed her mask and looked around. "Well, we're defiantly NOT in Kansas anymore . . ." She murmured.

"Where's Kansas?" Takai asked. "Is that where your from?"

"No!" The adult laughed. "Just an expression from were we come from! I'm Dylan. Pleased to meet you!"

"Your name is Dylan and you're a girl . . ." Kai mumbled.

Dylan's eyes flashed towards Kai, with a fiery anger in them. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not. At. All," Kai replied. She was kinda hot, but of course, he wouldn't admit it.

Dylan turned around slowly. That guy was kinda cute. Okay, a lot cute, but she wasn't going to admit _that _anytime soon. Her short, boy-cut, blonde hair swayed in the breeze. She fingered her cross necklace. Okay how had they gotten here? She had to face the facts. MAYBE it had been magic. A huge portal sucking them from planet Earth to who-knows-where, and these guys, from her kid sister's favourite TV show! Okay, so the guy in red (Kai?) is cuter in real life than on TV. She pulled out one of her swords from her back. Katana was the proper name. Her little sister always thought she was like Leonardo, from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Dylan sighed. She missed her sister a lot . . . .

"Woah! Dylan, watch where you swing that thing!" Kaytie cried, ducking just as the katana swung over her head.

"Omigosh! Sorry Kaytie!" Dylan exclaimed, putting her katana back in it's sheath.

"S'okay." Kaytie pulled off her mask, letting her shoulder length blonde ponytails tumble out. She looked at Lloyd (she knew his name because she was a huge fan of Ninjago, and watched it on TV with Dylan's little sister). He was about her age, she guessed. She whispered something to him, making him giggle. Being the youngest was tough, but she liked Lloyd. She remembered the episode where he got turned older, now he was her age. He probably still had the mind of a kid, like her.

"Wow. Just wow. How'd we end up here again?" Louise asked, as she pulled off her mask. He brain was going way too slow today. Usually, she was the brains of the bunch.

"I have NO idea! That portal thingy did it!" Mallory cried, yanking her mask off, letting her long red hair tumble out.

"Portal thing?" Cole asked. He looked at the girl with the red hair. It covered her face and she looked very shy.

"Um . . . none of us know really . . ." she murmured, her voice getting quiet.

"So, Shy Girl, what's up?" Cole asked, with a teasing grin. Mallory grinned back.

"Okay, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Dylan Havoc." Dylan smiled. Kai smiled too.

"I'm Kaytie Jenson. I'm also the youngest of the four of us." Kaytie stuck her tongue out, playfully. Lloyd stuck his tongue out back at her.

"I'm Louise Pattera." Louise twirled her hair around her finger, looking at Zane. He gave her a polite smile.

"I'm Mallory Genta." Mallory looked up at Cole. He gave her a nice smile that made her feel happy inside.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves too then! I'm Jay Walker," Jay said with a grin.

"I'm Nya Walker." Nya moved closer to Jay.

"I'm Kai Flamey."

"Greetings! I am Zane Julien."

"I'm Cole Hence."

"Lloyd Garmadon."

"Layne Walker!" Layne cried, popping out from behind her parents, with a huge smile on her face.

"Takai."

"Ami."

"Huh?" Missi pulled her ear buds out of her ears. Ami giggled. Missi's cheeks flushed pink. "Hehe, oh, I'm Missi."

"Raidan, and this is my twin sister, Raiker. She's mute."

"So, where are you from?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Um, well, we're from Canada . . . on planet Earth . . ." Mallory murmured.

"Never heard of it." Cole smiled at Mallory. He liked her, she seemed nice.

"Well, of course you haven't! You're from a TV show!" Kaytie laughed.

The ninjas looked at her with a weird expression. She cocked her head and gave a confused face. "What?"

"Erm, Kaytie . . ." Dylan whispered. "They obviously don't know they're from TV! For all we know, our lives could be a TV show here!"

"Oh." Kaytie's cheeks went red.

"Wait, wait, wait, what?" Layne exclaimed, when she had finally digested the situation. "We're a TV show?"

"Well, yeah," Kaytie mumbled. "In our dimension at least."

"You're from another dimension?" Takai gasped.

"I think. Maybe. Probably." Dylan shrugged.

"To my calculations," Louise stated, her brain speeding up, "we've gone through a dimensional vortex of some sort and wound up in the Ninjago dimension!"

"We can always count on our little Nerd here to tell us everything we want to know!" Mallory joked, coming out of her shell a bit.

"Okaaaaaay . . ." Kai mumbled.

"Girls, why don't you pick someone to show you around," Sensei instructed.

Dylan chose Kai, Louise chose Zane, Kaytie chose Lloyd, and Mallory chose Cole. Jay continued to train Raidan, and Nya watched them. Sensei chuckled. He knew that one day, those girls would become great ninjas. And so would their children.


	13. Ninja Newbies part 6

Dylan watched Kai train Takai. He was extremely good at (what was that fighting style called?) Spinjitsu. Takai was fairly good at it too. Dylan watched the two bicker and argue. It seemed like Kai would motivate Takai to fight by angering her. But it seemed Kai pushed it too far.

"I bet your parents-" Kai didn't even get to finish his sentence. Takai screamed and tackled him.

"YOU! YOU-YOU-YOU-!" She screeched, ear-piercingly loud.

Dylan pulled out her katana, and put one against Takai's neck. "Slow down there, Cowgirl. Get off the ninja now."

Takai grumbled, but got off of Kai. Dylan put her katana back in their sheath. "Now what upset you, Darling?" Dylan asked, bending down to look Takai straight on.

"He did it," Takai replied, crossing her arms defensively.

"When he talked about your parents? Is that what upset you?" Dylan pressed, determined to get a straight answer.

"YES!" Takai yelled, beginning to cry.

Dylan hugged Takai. "Where are your parents? Are they here?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Takai cried, through sobs and tears.

"Her parents are . . . no longer with us," Kai mumbled, standing up.

"Where are they?" Dylan asked.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! THEY'RE DEAD, OKAY?!" Takai was crying terribly now.

Dylan was taken aback. She hadn't expected this. "Dead?"

"YES! They . . . were killed . . ." Takai whispered.

Dylan hugged Takai again. "I'm so sorry, Takai. I shouldn't have pressed you so hard-"

"I-it's okay. You didn't know . . ." Takai mumbled, hugging Dylan back.

Kai was surprised. Dylan seemed to have a way with Takai. No one else had ever gotten a straight answer out of her, not to mention a hug! He would have to keep a close eye on her.

Kaytie lay on her stomach, watching Lloyd train Layne. They were obviously the strongest. Layne seemed to be frustrated though. Lloyd was trying to calm her down now, as Layne thrashed about. Kaytie stood up and walked over to them. Layne's eyes began to glow purple. Kaytie gasped quietly. She had never seen anything like it. Layne's hand began to glow purple now too, and the purple glow began to morph into a purple ball of elemental power around Layne's hand. Layne didn't seem to notice that she was actually doing it.

"Layne!" Kaytie cried, pointing to Layne's hands.

"Huh?" Layne looked at her hands and screamed, the purple fading from her eyes and the power diminishing from her hands.

Lloyd had a huge smile on his face. "That's it, Layne! That's your elemental power!"

Kaytie smiled encouragingly. "That was so cool!"

Layne smiled back at Kaytie, timidly. "Thanks . . ."

Lloyd gave Layne a quick hug. "Great job, Lay!"

Layne smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks Lloyd . . ."

Kaytie giggled. "Hey, I wanna hug too! GROUP HUG!" She squeezed them both. Everyone laughed. "I'm random, and crazy, just a warning!" Kaytie laughed.

Lloyd thought Kaytie was really fun. But it felt like she had a secret. He wondered what it was.

Cole helped Raiker up. "Sorry Rai. Looks like Missi beat you again."

Raiker rubbed her head and wrote, "Yeah . . . but I'm okay!"

Missi flexed her muscles jokingly. "You wanna go again Rai?"

Raiker shook her head.

"I'll go," Cole volunteered. Mallory giggled. Cole was so brave.

Missi jumped at Cole. Cole dodged and Missi flew into Mallory.

"AGH! Sorry Mallory!" Missi cried.

Mallory giggled. "It's okay," She whispered.

Missi smiled, then spun around to face Cole. She flung her foot at his head, yet he dodged again. Missi frowned. "You're too good, Cole!"

Cole shrugged. "I've been a ninja longer than you . . ."

Then Mallory screamed. Skales was behind her. Cole dove at Skales, knocking him to the ground. Rolling around, Cole finally knocked the snake out. Panting, he rolled onto his back.

Mallory crawled up to him. "A-are you alright, Cole?" She asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah," He panted, struggling to sit up.

Suddenly, Mallory grabbed him in a kiss. His eyes were wide, but eventually deepened the kiss. Raiker and Missi just stared in shock.

Cole pulled away after a few minutes. "I-I love you, Mal."

Mallory smiled. "I love you too, Cole."

Missi and Raiker were still staring. Mallory and Cole laughed.

"Go on, Missi. Laugh if you want!" Cole told her.

She continued staring. "Is there a reason to laugh? YOU GUYS ARE IN LOVE!"

Cole and Mallory laughed again. "Anyways, I better get Skales all cleaned up," Cole murmured.

Mallory sighed. "See you later . . ."

Zane corrected Ami's stance. Ami nodded and repeated the move. She kicked her leg above her head, jumping at the same moment, landing perfectly.

"Great job, Ami!" Zane congratulated her.

Ami smiled. "Thanks Zane!"

Louise continued adjusting the flower in her hair, her cheeks red. She may or may not be in L-O-V-E with Zane.

"That's a beautiful flower, Louise," Zane commented.

Louise's cheeks flushed redder, still fidgeting with her flower. "T-th-thank you Zane!"

He placed his hand on hers, then readjusted the flower so it stayed in properly. Louise's cheeks were blushing furiously.

Ami raised an eyebrow. She could tell that Louise had a MEGA crush on Zane. She couldn't tell if Zane felt the same way. Ami smiled. Zane would soon though! She just would give him a little push . . . _literally. _Ami faked a trip and fell against Zane. He fell towards Louise.

"Gack! Sorry Zane!" Ami cried.

"I-it's alright Ami . . ." Zane mumbled, looking at Louise (who had caught him), cheeks red.

Ami smiled at the two. Her work here was done.

Raidan crossed his arms. "I can't do it!"

Jay frowned. Raidan was being very stubborn. "Raidan . . . I know that it's a hard move to conquer, but I know you can do it!"

Raidan sighed and got into position. He was having a hard time. He tried yet again to kick and then merge into a flip, but fell on his arm. "Argh!"

"Are you alright?!" Jay asked, rushing to Raidan's side.

"NO!" Raidan began to cry. "M-m-my arm hurts!"

"Can I see?" Nya asked, walking slowly up to Raidan.

"NO! IT HURTS!" Raidan cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Raiker poked her head in the room. She had an expression of surprise on her face and rushed to Raidan's side. Examining his arm, she quickly wrote, "It's swollen, I think."

Nya nodded. "I'll go get you an ice pack."

Jay looked quizzically at Raiker. "Why aren't you with Cole and Missi?"

Raiker got an embarrassed look on her face. She slowly wrote, "Uhhhhhhh . . . Cole is . . . uhhhh . . . busy . . ."

"With what?" Jay asked.

"With Mallory . . ." Raiker wrote.

"Ha! I didn't know Cole liked girls," Jay laughed. "Wait . . . WHAT exactly are they doing?!"

"Making out . . ." Raiker wrote, blushing furiously.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it's not what I thought they were doing . . ."

Raiker gave him a glare. "Seriously? Ugh, Jay!" She wrote, angrily.

Jay gave her a lopsided, embarrassed smiled. "Sorry."

(THIS HAS BEEN DA LOVE CHAPTAAAA!)


	14. Ninja Newbies part 7

Dylan woke with a jolt. She was sweating, and breathing heavily. Looking to her left, then her right, she hugged her knees to her chest. She sighed. Another dream about her sister. She knew she would have to tell the ninjas about her sooner or later, but she could always delay the inevitable . . .

Looking out the window, she saw the sun was just rising. She yawned and stretched, and forced herself to stand up. Slowly walking out of her room, she bumped into Zane.

"Oh, hello Dylan," Zane greeted.

"Hi Zane. You're up early," Dylan replied.

"The early bird gets the worm. Why are you up, if I may ask?" Zane asked.

Dylan hesitated. "Um . . . I just had a bad dream, that's all. Is Kai up yet?"

"He is still asleep I presume," Zane answered, noticing how Dylan hesitated. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Nothing's wrong!" Dylan cried.

Zane looked at her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "I'm going to go meditate. If you'll excuse me."

Dylan nodded and walked into the kitchen. She was greeted by Takai, who was, strangely, wearing sunglasses.

"Hi Dylan," Takai greeted, unusually happy.

"Hey Takai! You're happy today! May I ask why?" Dylan asked, shrugging off the fact that Takai was wearing sunglasses inside.

Takai shrugged. "I just . . . feel better!"

Dylan smiled. "That's good! Want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Alright!" Takai chirped, smiling.

This was eerie. Dylan wanted to know why Takai was so happy. "Why are you so . . . happy?"

Takai shrugged. Then she did something that tipped Dylan off. She grabbed the cereal box with her _left_ hand and said, "Maybe I'll just get myself some cereal."

"Who are you?!" Dylan growled, immediately getting in defensive mode.

"Huh? I'm Takai!"

"Nope, you're not! Takai is _right_ handed and hates cereal! Tell me who you really are!"

The Takai impostor growled and jumped out the window. Dylan immediately looked out the window, but saw no one falling through the sky. "Who was that?" She wondered.

Zane entered the room. Dylan turned to him. He was wearing sunglasses. "Don't you think it's a bit, oh I dunno, _weird _to be wearing sunglasses inside, Zane?" Dylan asked.

_Well, then again, look who you're asking Dylan. Zane is pretty much the definition of weird! _Dylan thought.

"Not a bit, Dylan," Zane laughed, kind of maniacally.

"Well, personally, I think that-" Dylan stopped. The Takai impostor had been wearing sunglasses too. "Here, why don't I just take those off?" Dylan asked, reaching for the nindroid's sunglasses.

He jumped away and got in defensive mode. "You know, don't you Dylan?" He hissed.

Dylan did a back flip away from the Zane impostor. "Whatever are you talking about?" She mocked. "Of course I know that, Zane! Or should I say impostor?"

Zane flung his fist at Dylan. "You're smart. But how much longer will you stay that way?"

Dylan blocked his punch, and gave him a kick to the stomach. He disappear in a puff of black smoke. "Well that was . . . Interesting."

"Hey Dylan."

Dylan spun around, expecting another impostor, instead finding Kai. "Oh, Kai, am I glad to see you!" She ran up and gave him a hug.

"Uh, thanks. Why?" Kai asked, hesitating then hugging her back.

"Well, I guess you could just say," Dylan murmured, "I've had the weirdest way to start the day ever!"

Kai listened intently to Dylan's story. "Sounds like the evil versions of us, if you ask me. But how are they back? The last time they were here, Garmadon had summoned them with the mega weapon, but now he's good and the mega weapon was destroyed, so it must be someone else . . ."

"Yikes . . . And to top it all off I had a terrible nightmare!" Dylan mumbled to herself.

"What was your nightmare about?" Kai asked.

"It was about . . ." Dylan knew she would have to confess eventually, and she may as well confess to the cute one! "It was about my little sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Kai commented.

"Well, that makes sense because . . . She's dead," Dylan muttered, wiping tears away.

Kai gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry for you . . ."

"I mean, well, Kaytie Havoc is dead. But Kaytie Jenson isn't dead . . ." Dylan began to cry, softly.

"Kaytie is your . . . sister?!" Kai asked in disbelief.

"No, Kaytie _WAS_ my sister. There's a difference!" Dylan cried.

"Why isn't she anymore?" Kai asked, pulling Dylan closer.

Dylan rested her head on Kai's shoulder. "Because . . . She forgot . . ."

Kai looked confused. "Huh?"

"Her condition . . . She forgot I was her sister . . . She forgot who she was . . ." Dylan wept.

"Her condition? Was she sick?" Kai asked, holding Dylan close.

"An accident . . . Our parents were driving us home from school . . . Kaytie was only 10 . . . I was 12 . . . The car was hit . . . By a semi truck . . . Our parents died . . . And Kaytie's brain was damaged . . . Her memory was slowly evaporating . . . The doctors said they could fix it . . . But she had to go through therapy . . . And eventually she plain forgot everything except that our parents died . . . She was given a new life . . . With a new name . . . Forgetting all about me . . . Forgetting everything! She was given new memories! New family!" A tear trickled down Dylan's cheek. "I wish she would just remember me! I wish-!"

Kai cut Dylan off with a kiss. Dylan's wide eyes slowly closed. Kai pulled away. "Sorry Dylan, but I had to do that. I think you're the prettiest girl in the world, and I hate seeing you sad."

Dylan blushed and looked at Kai. "I love you too!" And she wrapped him in another kiss.

Kai pulled away. "How about I help you get Kaytie to remember? Do you have any pictures of you and her?"

"Yes, but the doctors said-"

"Who cares what the doctors said? We're not even in your dimension!"

"Okay. I've got a photo album, filled with pictures of me and her. Do you really think it'll work?"

"Can't know until we try, right?" Kai smiled, pulling me along. "Come on, we gotta get Kaytie!"

Kaytie saw Dylan running up with Kai and waved. Dylan shoved a photo album into Kaytie's hands. "What's this?" Kaytie asked, confused.

"Please. Just look through it," Dylan murmured. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

Kaytie cautiously opened the album. Each picture was of her and Dylan as kids! How could this be?! She hadn't met Dylan until they both joined that dojo together, with Louise and Mallory! But, here they were! As little kids! "Wha?! What is this?!"

Dylan blinked back tears. "T-this is y-you and me . . ."

"I get that, but I didn't meet you until-!"

"We're sisters, okay?!" Dylan began to cry. "When our parents died in that car accident, you had major brain damage and forgot everything! So the doctors gave you a new life, without me in it!"

Kaytie looked surprised and sad for a minute, then ran and gave Dylan a hug. Dylan was shocked for a second, the wrapped Kaytie in a tight hug. "I always knew I had a sister . . ." Kaytie whispered. "I never knew she was so close though . . . They told me that me and your sister used to be best friends, then she died . . ."

"She did . . . Kaytie Havoc died and now she's back . . ." Dylan whispered back.

Kaytie smiled. "I promise. I'll never forget again."

Dylan stood up and hugged Kai. "Thank you . . ."


	15. Ninja Newbies part 8

Louise watched Zane and Ami meditate together, wishing she could join in. She fiddled with the flower in her hair, like she always did when she was nervous. She could hear shuffling of feet behind her and she turned to look.

"Hi Raidan!" Louise greeted. Then she paused. "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside? Don't you have an eye patch?"

Raidan grabbed her arm and started to drag her away with his sudden amazing strength. Louise screamed, causing Zane and Ami's eyes to fly open. Zane jumped to his feet and kicked Raidan in the face and the Raidan impostor disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Louise was panting from fear and hugged Zane's legs. Zane smiled down at her. "Are you alright, Louise?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"I . . . Am . . . Fine . . . I think," Louise panted. She looked up at him. "I love you."

Zane looked shocked, but replied, "I love you too . . ."

Ami couldn't resist; she "awww-ed". The older ninja looked at her, smiling. Louise looked back at Zane with a serious face. "Does this make us officially 'together'?"

Zane nodded, and wrapped Louise in a kiss without saying a word. **(A/N: I feel terrible . . . Because my favourite Zane pairing is ZaneXCynder! Aww, but idk what to do . . . I've already introduced Louise and the fact that she likes Zane and he likes her . . . Ideas?)**

Kaytie let out a sigh of contentment. She found out that Dylan was her older sister! It was amazing! She watched Lloyd and Layne happily.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Lloyd wearing sunglasses. "Hey Lloyd!" Kaytie paused and looked at Lloyd and Layne, then back at sunglasses Lloyd. She screamed.

Layne was spinning up immediately. "My mind's blown!" She exclaimed, throwing a few punches to the fake Lloyd. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Inception!" She whispered, giggling.

"Freaky," Kaytie murmured, obviously still scared.

"Woah, Kaytie are you okay?" Lloyd asked, running up.

"I'm fine, now that you're here," Kaytie giggled.

Lloyd sat next to her. "You sure?" He asked, being serious.

"Not really," Kaytie sighed. She hugged him. "I've never been more scared. Ever."

"I can believe it. I've been scared so many times in my life, but you've had it easy, in a sense," Lloyd leaned back.

"I guess . . . Lloyd?" Kaytie looked into his eyes. "What if I told you I loved you?"

Lloyd nearly fainted. "Really?"

Kaytie moved closer, her lips hovering over his. "Yeah."

Lloyd looked dreamily at her. "I'd say I love you too." And he closed his lips on hers.

Layne squealed. "I SHIP YOU NOW!" She cried, excitedly.

Lloyd and Kaytie ignored her, loving every moment.

"Four evil ninja sightings . . ." Sensei Wu sighed. He had gathered the ninja to see how the training was going, but hadn't expected to hear the evil ninja were back.

"Impossible! I created them with the mega weapon, which was destroyed!" Garmadon countered.

"Maybe you just made them again," Takai growled.

"I would never-!" Garmadon began, but was cut off by Misako.

"We'll discuss this again tomorrow! Get some sleep, Ninja." Misako shooed them off.


	16. Ninja Newbies part 9

**(this is a link to a picture of a scene in this chapter! art/Uncle-Kai-370364062 (you can always look at my other stuff too))**

Evil Kai smirked. He had all the Golden Weapons and was prepared to return to his new master, when all of a sudden . . .

"Uncle Kai?"

Layne was behind him, rubbing her eyes and holding a stuffed bear. She asked again. "Uncle Kai?"

"Umm, yes?" Evil Kai stammered.

"What are you doing?" Layne asked, innocently.

But, you know, that Evil Kai was so smart and so slick. He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick! "Why, my sweet little tot," the fake Kai lied, "There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

Layne gave him a 'Are You Kidding Me?' expression and replied, "Seriously? Quoting 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas'? Just tell me!"

"Well, I tried,' Evil Kai thought. "Sorry," he shrugged. "Just cleaning the weapons."

"At midnight?" Layne asked, becoming more awake and suspicious by the second.

"Well, yeah! In the day I'm too busy . . . with . . . Ryan?" Evil Kai tried.

"Who's Ryan?" Layne asked dubiously. "If you're trying to say DYLAN, then you're failing."

"Uh, yeah, I meant Dylan! Y'know, they sound alike . . ."

"Not really. Besides, she's your GIRLFRIEND. How would you forget her name?"

"I don't know?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No- maybe?"

"What'd you drink?"

". . . Coke?"

"How do you get drunk on Coke?"

"You ask A LOT of questions!"

"You should know! Remember your birthday?"

"No?"

"You're weird."

"Take one to know one?"

"True, true . . . Why do you sound like you're asking a question every time you talk?"

"Maybe you should get back to bed . . ."

"No! You never properly answered my first question!"

"Which one?"

"If you were my uncle."

"You got me, I'M A FIGMENT OF YOU IMAGINATION!"

"If that were true, you wouldn't say that."

"Not true!"

"Fine," Layne smirked. "Then this won't hurt a bit!"

Layne kicked Evil Kai in the shin and he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The Golden Weapons clattered to the floor. Kai came running, half asleep. "Layne?"

"HE CAME BACK!" Layne tackled Kai.

"Yo, get off Squirt!" Kai cried, shoving his niece off.

"EVIL YOU WAS HERE AND WE HAD A REALLY FUNNY CONVERSATION!" Layne exclaimed.

Kai laughed. "Come on, Layney, let's get you to bed!"

"A mere _girl_ foiled the plan?"

"I'm sorry, Master, please, let me try again-!" Evil Kai started, but was cut off when his Master slammed his fist on the table.

"No, Iak, there will be no _again_!"


End file.
